You Change Me
by ZitaTao
Summary: Tao itu mesum dan pervert. Suka menggoda dan di goda. Suka merebut dan direbut. Apalagi ya... Ah! Dia itu kucing (lelaki penggoda) / "Mau bagaimana lagi, nafsukan tidak bisa dipaksakan." / Yaoi. BL. KrisTao.


.

.

.

Happy Read and Enjoy, Mits..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Siapa temanmu yang sangat menggoda?**

"Huang Zi Tao." ―Chanyeol

**Yang paling pervert?**

"Tao." ―Sehun

**Yang paling menggentarkan keimanan?**

"Tao." ―Chen

**Dan kesetiaan?**

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao," ―Suho

**Yang memiliki tubuh paling indah?**

"Uh? Oh! Kau harus mencoba dengan Tao," ―Kai

**Yang paling membuatmu kesal?**

"Huang Zi Tao!" ―Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Serempak.

**Kenapa?**

"Dia itu perebut pacar orang!" ―Baekhyun.

**Memangnya siapa Tao? Huang Zi Tao?**

"Anak dari Mr. Siwon dan Mr. Heechul yang sering membuat keributan. Tercatat dari pertama kali ia masuk kesekolah ini, ia sudah banyak membawa permasalahan yang ia coret sendiri dalam buku konseling miliknya. Dari menggoda guru sampai pertengkaran antara seme dengan seme yang memperebutkannya." ―Cho Kyuhyun menutup buku daftar riwayat para muridnya. "Itu sebagian kecil dari biografi, Huang Zi Tao." Tutupnya dengan malas.

.

**Oh! Huang Zi Tao..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Change Me**

**KrisTao Fanfic**

**Rate T Semi M**

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SIAPA juga yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao. Dari setiap penjuru EXO High School; lantai satu, lantai dua dan sampai lantai teratas gedung sekolahan itupun kenal dengan Tao. Anak berambut hitam lembut, berbibir curly, hidung bangir dengan pipi yang tembam yang imut. Membuat siapa pun berpikiran bahwa Huang Zi Tao itu anak yang polos, baik hati serta menggemaskan.

Sepenuhnya memang tidak salah, Tao itu memang menggemaskan. Sangat menggemaskan sifat tak terduganya, tapi.

Tao akan tiba dengan mobil diminutive hijau muda yang ketinggalan zaman dengan anggun. (Sedikit rahasia, walau mobil itu keluaran tahun 1959 tapi entah mengapa jika Tao yang menggunakannya akan terlihat lebih wah!)

Cara melihatnya, cara bicaranya, cara bibir curly itu melengkung layaknya kucing benar-benar menggoda setiap angkatan di EXO Plan. Bahkan ketika ia berjalan ―mungkin terbaca begitu berlebihan― aroma higroskopis akan menguar dari tubuhnya dan mengendap begitu lapar dilubang hidung para lelaki yang kelaparan.

Tao itu sangat menggoda. Dan dia juga akan menjadi penggoda yang ulung untuk dibeberapa kasus.

Terutama untuk beberapa lelaki–seme– yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya, dalam kata lain, Tao itu perusak hubungan orang, atau singkatnya PHO.

Dia tidak serius dalam permainannya, dia hanya suka melihat para kekasih dari mainannya itu marah, bukan padanya, tapi pada pacar mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu ia tidak sukar dan malu-malu untuk menggoda para laki-laki itu tanpa sungkan.

.

.

Tao berjalan pelan dan penuh hati-hati mendekati Kai yang berdiri disalah satu pilar didepan kelas mereka yang menghadap langsung ke taman sekolah. Menepuk pundak itu dan tersenyum manis saat lelaki incaran barunya itu menoleh padanya. (Catatan kecil; Kai kekasih dari Kyungsoo atau D.O itu sebenarnya lelaki yang mudah di gaed.)

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya Tao lembut.

"Untuk apa aku masuk kelas, kalau orang yang ku tunggu belum duduk dibangkunya," unjar Kai dengan senyuman manis.

"Kyungsoo?" masam Tao.

"Dia sedang di toilet,"

Tao menatap bingung Kai, "Lalu siapa?"

Kai tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menyubit pipi Tao dengan lembut. "Siapa lagi seseorang yang lebih indah darimu Huang Zi Tao―"

"KAIII!"

Oh Tidak! ―jeritan hati Kai

Yeah! ―ini Tao.

.

Semua akan terjadi seperti ini. Walau ada level yang lebih parah, di mana Tao akan mengajak incarannya ini bercumbu disuatu tempat. Atau kadang-kadang Tao yang diajaki. Pendalaman dari kata bercumbu bukan berarti Tao dan si incarannya ini akan melakukan suatu yang uh-ah-faster, tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Tao juga punya batasan.

Berciuman dan saling grape. Walau terkadang si incarannya ini akan meminta lebih, maka Tao akan mengeluarkan jurus whushunya dengan sungkan. Contohnya seperti ini;

"Ehmmm, Yeolll," gumam samar Tao.

Chanyeol kekasih dari Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk diajak fair. Ya, kesetiannya dengan Luhan kadang membuat Tao sulit mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari bergigi putih ini. Tapi lihat sekarang, di saat Tao mulai putus harapan menggoda Chanyeol tiba-tiba lelaki ini datang kekediamannya dengan tawaran bermain.

Ugh! Siapa yang sungkan menolak, kalau ini memang incaran Tao.

Lelaki itu mencubu setiap jengkal kulit perpotongan leher Tao dengan nikmat dan decak saliva yang mengiurkan. Tangannya menjalar didada bidang Tao dan memelintir serta menarik-narik nipple lelaki manis itu dari luar baju santainya.

Tao melengguh, apa Chanyeol seperti ini juga pada Baekhyun?

"Akh!" Tao memekik, tak disangka-sangka Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari puting Tao dan meremas kencang kesejatiannya dibawah sana. "Chan, pelan-pelan," bisik Tao ditelinganya.

"Aku tak tahan Tao," serak Chanyeol. Menjauhkan leher Tao dan menatap wajah manis itu dengan senyum tampan, ia langsung melahap bibir Tao. Melumat, memagut, bertempur lidah. Uh! Chanyeol seperti menyesap molasses dengan perpaduan rasa weak acid yang membuat ia ketagihan.

"Hmm,," tangan Chanyeol senatiasa meremas-remas penis Tao sampai menengang sempurna.

Pria tampan itu menyentuh pengait celan Tao. Tapi tiba-tiba..

―Plash!

Lelaki manis modifikasi panda itu menepis tangan Chanyeol kencang dan mendorong lelaki itu menjauh.

"Cukup sampai di sini!" Kata Tao sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pekik Chanyeol tak terima, ia berjalan mendekati Tao dan mencoba kembali menyentuh penis pria itu.

Bugh!

"Sudah ku bilang sampai di sini saja!" kaki panjang Tao melayang sukses dibawah rahang Chanyeol.

Laki-laki tinggi itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dagu dalamnya.

Tao itu memang penggoda tapi dia itu sadis!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya. Setiap perjalanan hidup Tao akan terus seperti ini. Berjalan menggoda dan digoda. Suka merebut dan direbut. Ya, dia itu seperti kucing. Kucing mahal yang selalu kelaparan.

.

Tapi hidup itu tidak berjalan selamanyakan. Detik bisa berubah menjadi jam, bahkan detik pun dapat berubah menjadi bertahun-tahun. Sama, seperti Tao. Kisah hidup Tao akan berubah karena perdetik.

Perdetik seseorang itu berada disekitarnya.

Perdetik seseorang itu membuka pintu kelasnya.

Perdetik seseorang itu tersenyum.

Perdetik seseorang itu mengenalkan dirinya...

.

"Selamat pagi, saya akan menjadi guru baru Biologi kalian, menggantikan Sooman Saem yang cuti." Katanya pertama kali. "Nama saya Kris Wu, senang mengajar di sini."

Perdetik seperti nama "Kris Wu,"

"Ada apa?"

Tao terkesiap, apa yang baru ia katakan. Dengan senyum canggung Tao memandang guru baru itu dengan polos. "Saem tampan,"

Semuanya bersorak. Kris menatap muridnya itu dengan aneh, "Terimakasih."

Tao mengangguk lalu senyenyum manis. "Sama-sama."

Beberapa diantara murid di sana memandang aksi itu beragam. Ada yang bosan. Ada yang merasa terancam karena kedatangan Kris yang menarik perhatian Tao. Dan ada juga yang senang, Tao kini mendapat incaran baru!

.

.

.

Yeah! Kalian dapat menyimpulkannyakan. Tao kini menyukai guru barunya, pria tinggi dan tampan yang sangat dingin. Uhg! Tao tidak sabar untuk menarik leher jenjang itu dan mengajak bibir itu untuk memakan bibirnya. Pasti sangat panas dan membakar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Saya cuma mau kasih tahu kalau saya ini pecinta yaoi, kalau ada kalian yang req fanfic dengan gender GS, Maaf! Saya tidak bisa bikinnya.

Fic ini akan ada lanjutannya kalau reviewnya mencampai 20 okeh :"

Untuk fanfic Test tunggu aja, saya ngga nyangka akan lebih dari 20 di kotak review fic itu..


End file.
